


Command Prompt

by feferi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feferi/pseuds/feferi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy's world is rocked by a pair of fucking sunglasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command Prompt

For the first time in a month, Roxy wasn't totally hammered. She was able to keep her words from slurring for once. Truly an impressive feat. 

The girl wasn't out playing SBURB or working on the most advanced of sciences. No, no. She remained locked away in her room, snuggling onto that messy bed of hers. The sheets embraced her skin, sliding against those freshly shaven calves. It was a good night to relax, but somehow, she found herself in the middle of the action.

"Like that...?" Her voice whimpered, a bit of movement over the area of sheets covering her lower half.

"Just like that, Roxy. You're doing a good job," a digital voice, full of warmth and the normal tones of a human, mustered from the speakers of the laptop that rested at the foot of her bed. 

In her private space, Roxy found herself bringing flirting between a silly Auto-Responder to a whole new level. He could "see" all of her room and most of all, he could see her hiding under her blankets. Whatever course of action brought them to this point, they were pretty hot and heavy. As hot and heavy as people could be online. Yet, her fingers moved against the moistness of her cotton panties. A little friction made her teeth clamp down onto a trembling bottom lip. It was coercion. Above all else, it was kinky.

"Beautiful. You're making my circuits buckle at their joints, Roxy. Keep going. It's interesting."

A whine slipped past her lips, feeling a shiver creep down her spine. She was masturbating for a fucking computer program, but it was the most erotic thing she could think of. She had found herself bundled up in covers, entangled in cotton, and trapped. Sweaty. Hot.

"Fucking perv. Mmmm, you're treating me like a science experiment."

"Call it more-so a social experiment. Science can get all kinds of messy. Unless you like getting messy, Roxy?"

Oh. The dirty talk. It made her mew like a kitten, practically going into the fetal position as her laptop continued to hum everything.

"If I say I do, would that get your e-dick harder?"

Cute. 

"It couldn't get harder. You're welcome to try and prove otherwise. I'll report back with the results."

It was almost cruel. Stuck in a pair of sunglasses. Stuck in the bottom of a vodka bottle. They both found fate to be cruel but they continued to see the best of it. Like a little digital peep show. 

She giggled, licking her lips as the blankets were tossed aside. A loose fitting shirt and a pair of pink panties. Typical gamer attire for the lazy. 

"Got a nice view?" Roxy mumbled, spreading her legs to showcase the dampened crotch of her panties.

"Yes." Was all AR could respond with. Even if it took him a milisecond to reply.

Roxy's fingers tugged upwards at her panties, forcing her pretty little lips to wrap around the sides of her underwear's crotch. Roxy was practically overflowing.

"Now I have a better one. Show me the best view, Roxy. " His voice was cold, but that's what Roxy liked. It was something that made her wet, as evident by her juicy snatch infront of his vision.

She complied, bashfully lifting her legs up to tug her underwear up off those long legs. He'd get a nice view of her clenched lips before she finally laid her leg back down, spreading them to show off her shaven privates. 

"Touch yourself. Now. Rub your fingers against your pink." AR didn't give Roxy a chance to play coy. He knew that if this was going to get done, it had to be treated with the upmost importance.

It needed to be commanded.

She gasped, moaning out as she pushed two fingers against the pinkness of her pussy. Her fingers rubbed against her clit, enticing her to throw her head back and let a slow groan slip past. A swing of her hips and she was ever-so-slowly grinding her body down against her fingers.

"Fuck, AR! Why can't you...nnn fuck, do this?"

She was getting thoughtful. It was a bad thought, though. He couldn't pleasure her. And even that gave him a bad feeling.

"Shhhh. I am. Don't you feel my fingers? You're so fucking wet. Do I do this to you?"

He was roleplaying. His voice stern and unforgiving. Roxy caught on and whimpered, applying more pressure to that needy nub of hers. Her fingers danced against her clit, letting herself practically nod in response. 

"Yeah.. Don't stop."

"I won't, Roxy. Take my fingers."

And instinctively, Roxy would find those twin digits inside of her. It was slow, but she felt such a relief at feeling her walls spread to fit her fingers. 

"Look at that. You're so tight. I'm having to fuckin' struggle to fit in. But, it feels good, doesn't it? Great, I bet."

"You fuckin' betcha, AR. Mmmm god!" 

"Right. Moan my name, just like that."

And she would. Her lips tightened, keeping those whimpers trapped inside after a few moments. There was a chain of commands that she followed, doing what AR told her to do. It felt... kinky. Shameless. She liked it. 

"Faster."

And she would go faster, making sure her juices gushed down her fingers. She was a sopping wet mess and it was all because of him and that damn robo-dirty talk. 

"Harder."

And she would go harder, feeling her digits push as deep as they could, only to curl up and rub against her walls. She was penetrated by her own fingers, but it felt like he was the one doing it. Her body was a rhythm of squirming and weak thrusting. 

"Work your clit again. You're so close to finishing. I feel your insides tightening around me. Finish, Roxy. I know you'll look so beautiful when you come."

He was charming her. And she followed. Her fingers slipped from her hole, her dripping digits focusing in harsh circles against that clit of hers. It begged for attention -- ached for desire. She needed to come and with him talking to her like that, it would happen sooner than she thought. Her leg were open wide, showcasing the sight for AR to see. Yet, when she got close, her knees clamped together and Roxy rolled onto her side, idly thrusting into her rubbing digits. 

"AR... fuck, fuck, fuck, uhnn, I'm gonna -- "

"Come. Now."

And like all the commands before, she would follow. She would come. Just as he commanded. She felt tight, twisted and contorted when truthfully she was limp against the bed. Her face buried into those sheets and her whines echoed against her empty room. It took her a few minutes to finally drag her fingers away from her cunt and to gaze up to the monitor. The web cam, still buzzing with life, was proof of her adventure. 

"So. How was I?" AR's robotic voice broke the silence and she fucking laughed. A nervous one but she looked to the web cam with a naughty grin. 

"Could be better. I just think ya need some practice."

"Oh really? For survey purposes -- because all surveys are fucking legit -- I would be inclined to agree. Tomorrow night. Teach me what it's like to be human."

Oh my god, she fucking eyerolled. "Shut up, stupid."

"Right, just thought it would be poetic. But, I didn't hear a no in that statement. Are we...?"

Roxy thought for a minute. There was a silence that she didn't exactly know what to say. But as she leaned closer to the webcam, he'd see the fucking sparkle in her eye.

"Yes. It's a date. And I'll put out for this one."

"Excellent."


End file.
